As to Patent Document 1, a virtual interface control apparatus disclosed in, for example. Patent Document 1 is present as an input control apparatus that accepts an input from a user in accordance with an operation of the user inside a space. The virtual interface control apparatus of Patent Document 1 includes a position detecting means that detects an operation position inside the space of the user, an input accepting means that accepts an input of the user when the operation position detected by the position detecting means is a predetermined input acceptance position, and an air ejecting apparatus that ejects air into the space to provide resistance resisting the operation of the user for the input acceptance position using an air flow.
With the virtual interface control apparatus of Patent Document 1, because the resistance resisting the operation of the user for the input acceptance position is provided using the air flow, the resistance (the tactile feeling) caused by the air flow enables the user to learn the position inside the space at which the operation is to be executed.